


Keep Your Enemies Close

by TuckerPuppy (HarleyD)



Category: Lost
Genre: Ben Whump, Complete, Did i mention its m/f sex because... not my usual thing, Dominant Ilana, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Mean Sex, Minor Bondage type stuff, Pegging type stuff, Penis In Vagina Sex, Submissive Ben, minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyD/pseuds/TuckerPuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Ilana told Ben he could stay.  Ilana / Ben Liberties taken with the show, of course.  Some AU manipulation of the timeline.  Just a oneshot – ends when she goes off to get dynamite, cause we all know how that ends.</p>
<p>Warnings: Ben Abuse, liberties with the plot, f/m … yes, heterosexual stuff requires a warning, some anal play (on Ben) and some mean sex. Could be argued non con but I think Ben was up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Enemies Close

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Liberties taken with the show, of course. Some AU manipulation of the timeline. Just a oneshot – ends when she goes off to get dynamite, cause we all know how that ends. Also, I think Ilana would have the ultimate love hate with Ben, she hates him because of what he's done but she sees too much of his vulnerability, devotion, hurt in herself to not feel something for him.

Ilana jerked awake with a gasp, hand already on her gun. She was confused, not sure what had woke her, and then she heard it. The sound of someone crying like that was unmistakable, it sounded like someone that had lost everything. How she had sounded when she found out that Jacob was dead.

She crawled out of her tent, worried about what she would find. There were already a few people outside, but no one moving to help, and then she realized where the crying was coming from. Ben didn't have a tent, and no one had been willing to help him get one or share. Ilana was vaguely aware that he had set up something away from the others, a simple lean-to that he could sleep under. She pursed her lips, nobody seemed to be willing to go check on him and one by one they filed back into their tents, though a few looked almost reluctant to do so.

She sighed and set down her gun against the tent, heading towards him. She could see him before he saw her, and she didn't know a lot about Benjamin Linus, but she did know enough to know that meant something, that he wasn't aware of her. He was curled in on himself, head tucked into his arms, entire body shaking with sobs.

She had seen how much he lost earlier, despite killing Jacob Ben's regret… his misery had been so acute she had allowed him to stay. Looking at him now she realized that was all she had done, given him a place to stay, but he wasn't accepted here, didn't belong. From what she had gathered Jacob had dismissed Ben, and having your God tell you to your face that you mean nothing to them was enough to break anyone. He had been played, stripped of his power, stripped of his purpose.

"Ben?" He startled and looked up at her, furiously swiping at his face with his arm.

"Ilana." His voice was high, wobbly, and he cringed. "What… what brings you here?"

His face was pained, embarrassed and she tilted her head, "Your crying woke up half the camp."

"I'm… I'm sorry." Her mouth tightened, and she felt her shoulders droop, overwhelming empathy for the man. She had heard about the things that Ben had done, had actually had them paraded out to her when she had let him come back. He had stood there, eyes trained on the ground, not denying anything and making no attempt to defend himself. And she could see it now, could see how broken he really was.

She could see him struggling to stop crying, his face was twisted up with the effort, and small gasping sounds were escaping as he tried to act okay. "Oh Ben." She knelt down, crawling under his lean-to despite his protests. He stiffened when she wrapped her arms around him but she didn't let go. "I got you Ben. For tonight at least you're okay, I got you."

It was too much and a few sobs escaped, but he struggled to back away, he did not handle being weak well, and it was almost too much to be so in the face of this female stranger. He didn't get far before Ilana reeled him back to her, coaxing him to lay his head on her shoulder. He finally did, it wasn't like anyone's opinion could get any lower now, not anymore, so what if he spent the night crying on a stranger's shoulder?

He clung to her shirt, pressing his face into her shoulder to smother the sobs, trying to keep it down, trying to minimize his humiliation. Part of him still thought of going to Locke, he had tried to recruit him. He _wanted_ him. And he had played him every minute since he landed on the island, he couldn't forget that the thing wearing Locke's body had played every moment to subjugate Ben, to make him feel hurt, unwanted, jealous. Had used his daughter to secure his obedience. At this moment though, at this moment he never wanted to be anywhere but at this woman's side.

He cried until he tired himself out, and Ilana maneuvered him to laying down. She watched him sleeping for a minute, and got up to round up a blanket for him. She came back and rolled up one of them, slipping it under his head, covering him with the other. She brushed his hair back, "Sleep well Benjamin. We will see what tomorrow brings."

Ben woke up slowly, too many beatings in a row leaving him sore. He pulled his blanket up further, not looking forward to facing anyone. It took a moment for him to realize that he did actually have a blanket, and that his head wasn't resting on only his bag. He struggled to sit up, scanning the beach until he saw Jack, he was sure that one of the times he woke up they would all be gone, would have all left him.

His head hurt, and he was sure his eyes were bloodshot. He was embarrassed now, that he had been so weak, that he had given into tears. He quickly folded up the blankets and stuffed them in his bag, he didn't want to risk someone taking them back or losing them, not when they were all that he had.

He cautiously made his way to where everyone seemed to be, noticing that it appeared they had been making breakfast. He was halfway to the fire before he realized what he was doing and stumbled, abruptly heading towards the beach to sit by himself. He wasn't welcomed back there. He glanced at the jungle, he would have to go in and see about finding some fruit or something, his empty stomach was quickly making itself his top priority.

He could see feet approaching from the side but made no effort to look up. It didn't matter who it was. "How are you feeling this morning Ben?" He glanced up at her but back down, and couldn't muster up something to say to someone that had seen him so vulnerable.

She didn't leave though so he finally forced out, "Better, thank you."

"You cried yourself to sleep."

Some sort of anger surfaced finally and he gave her a cold look, "Yes, thank you for reminding me." He wished he hadn't, only a day before this woman had been making him dig his own grave, it wasn't like he had much ground.

She only laughed though and reached out to squeeze his shoulder, "Come sit at the fire with us Benjamin, have some breakfast."

He stared out at the ocean and shook his head, "No thank you."

"It wasn't a suggestion Ben."

The words were sharp, with authority, and Ben jerked his head up to look at her, realizing she was serious. He couldn't help it as his cool exterior cracked and he clumsily stood up, clutching his bag to his chest, "Fine, everyone else tells me what to do, why not you to!"

He tried to shove past her but she reached out and he couldn't help flinching. Her hand stopped halfway to him, and Ben sucked in a quick breath of air to keep from breaking down. She was looking at him with such empathy, so much understanding, that it was nearly his undoing. He started to say something, but stopped, looking away. She reached out the rest of the way to touch Ben's cheek, "I'm sorry Benjamin, I do not mean to be another person in the line of people that have ordered you about, but I do wish you'd go sit with the others."

He intentionally moved back and she let her hand fall. He didn't look up as he nodded, "Of course, whatever you wish." He avoided eye contact as he reached the fire, and sat down in the sand. There were other logs he could sit on, but that would involve sharing with someone, and he was sure that would go over well.

"What are you doing here?"

He settled, his bag in his lap, and looked up with his best cold look to Sawyer, "I was ordered over here. If you have a problem with it feel free to discuss it with the woman that has the gun."

"I will."

Ben nodded at him without looking, and pulled his knees up, crossing his arms on them and resting his chin. He didn't make any effort to talk to anyone, made no effort to try to get any of the food, just stared at the fire.

He could see her approaching and hunched his shoulders, hoping she would leave him alone. She moved to directly behind him though, one hand touching his shoulder, "Get some food Benjamin."

He didn't lift his head, "I'm not hungry."

Her hand moved to his hair and he jerked away, glaring up at her. She only smiled, "Don't make me make it an order Benjamin."

He swallowed down his response, she was treating him like he was some kind of pet project. He held her eyes, and she only raised an eyebrow and he gave in, turning away from her to get something to eat. He grabbed a mango, the minimum that he could, and settled back into his spot, staring at the ground again.

He hoped that would be it, but he was caught off balance as she grabbed his elbow, pulling him to his feet. She pointed at the log next to Sun, "And sit on a log Benjamin." Sun looked surprised but scooted over, giving him more room to sit.

He yanked his arm out of her hold and snapped at her, "Fine." The word was petulant he knew, and he tried to make up for it by tilting his head at Sun, voice much softer, "Thank you."

She gave him a cautious smile back and he couldn't help one from crossing his own face. It wasn't an invitation to be part of their in crowd, but it was a world better than sitting by himself, wondering why he was even still alive. Wondering what was he living for? Slowly the conversation started up again and Ben sat quietly, knowing not to push his luck.

After they ate they dispersed, he quietly followed Sun, asking if she needed help with anything. She shook her head no, but gave him a small smile, and thanked him for offering. He nodded, trying to act normal, but he was nearly desperate to help one of them. He needed to be part of the group, quick, while they were accepting him. He might only be able to admit it to himself, but he knew he didn't want to go back to sitting by himself. He was tired of nobody caring if he lived or died.

He avoided Miles, he didn't want to hear more about Jacob had been thinking, even now his gut tightened up hard enough to make him feel sick when he thought about Miles' words. The pilot was nowhere to be seen so with little choice he approached Ilana. She glanced up at him but back down at what she was doing and he cleared his throat, "Uh… hello."

She didn't look up, "Hello Benjamin."

"Do you…" He suddenly realized that he may be pushing his luck, she had been about to kill him earlier and he looked away, backing up. "I… sorry to bother you."

She finally really looked up at him, and realized that he had been trying to be included, had been trying to be part of the group. She gave him a smile, "You're fine Benjamin. What did you need?"

He looked startled, "Just, I was just wondering if you needed help with anything."

She started to shake her head, but bit back a sigh. She didn't know where all this empathy for Ben came from, but it was there nonetheless. "Can you go into the forest and gather up some mangos? The camp is short on fruit."

Resentment almost made it across his face, so he was that low on the totem pole? Gathering fruit? But he bit back the sarcastic comment he wanted to make, because in all honesty he was lucky to be that high. She was giving him something to do, some way to participate and he gave her a small nod, eyes down. "Of course." She almost immediately went back to work and Ben hesitated, feeling dismissed.

He finally turned, shoulders hunched, and headed towards the forest to do as he was told. He only made it 2 or 3 feet away before Ilana spoke up, "Thank you Benjamin."

He half turned but she was already back to work but he responded anyways, "You're welcome." She glanced up again and gave him a bright smile, and Ben couldn't help returning it.

He finally trudged towards the trees.

He hadn't meant to spend another night crying, but alone under his shelter he couldn't help it, guilt and regret tearing him apart inside. He buried his head into his arms, into his blankets, muffling the sounds as best he could. He didn't hear anyone approaching and startled when someone's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come on Benjamin."

He wiped at his face, staring at her, fear bubbling up at her words. "Come where?"

She read his face, that empathy shining through, but for just a moment he thought he saw something else, some sort of satisfaction at his fear, but she only held out her hand. "I will stay with you while you cry Benjamin, but not out here in the cold. Come to my tent."

His eyes got wide and it was enough to distract him from his pain, as he stuttered out, "N-no thank you."

She raised an eyebrow, seemingly amused by his response, "You think I'm asking?"

He crossed his arms, uncomfortable, "That is not appropriate."

She laughed then, and there was that tight edge to it that had Ben leaning a little back, confused. "Come along Ben. Let me worry about what is appropriate."

He glanced down to her hands, she had no gun, and back up at her face. He was tempted to ask her if she was going to make him, if it was an order, but the fight was gone, at least for awhile and he climbed to his feet, eyes down. He followed her, glancing around anxiously, aware of what it would look like to anyone watching.

She motioned for him to go in her tent and he went first, crawling in and moving to the edge, bringing his knees up, not sure what he should do. Honestly he was so thrown by this maneuver he didn't even feel like crying anymore.

She sat across from him, raising an eyebrow expectantly. "You do not need to be so anxious Ben, I'm not going to hurt you."

He snapped out, "As long as I do what you say."

He expected her to say something sympathetic, comforting, but she only nodded, "Yes Ben, I told you I will have you and I expect you to follow my orders." She moved closer and for the first time Ben realized how small the space was… how very close he was to a beautiful women, something he had not had much opportunity to experience, "I said I will have you and I expect you to be mine Benjamin."

His breath caught for a moment and he squeaked out, "What do you mean, _yours_?"

"You took away the most important person in my life, don't you think you should make up for that? You want to be forgiven Benjamin, how do you _make up for that_?"

Ben was holding his breath, he knew she had been angry but it had been hidden so well, and now her voice was raw, her voice was enraged, and he was afraid. "I'm, I'm sorry."

She reached out lightning fast and slapped him, "Stop apologizing!" Almost before he could feel the sting she was suddenly kissing him, and Ben made a surprised sound, frozen in his spot. Her hands were in his hair, tight, pulling, and Ben did not know what to do.

She pulled back and let go and he scrambled to the door, stopping when she snapped out, "Stop!" She was breathing hard, and Ben realized he was too. He realized that other parts of him were very suddenly paying attention and he was humiliated, wondering if this was what her plan was. "Get back here."

"No." It had been whimpered, and Ben apprehensively watched her.

She was looking at him, some confusion on her face, "You look more frightened than when I had a gun on you." She moved to him again, and he cowered back against the tent. "Why does this scare you so much?"

She reached him and pulled him towards her, and he tried to put his hands over his pants, ashamed at his reaction. "This is not appropriate."

His voice was squeaky and understanding skittered across her face, "You have done this before, haven't you Benjamin?" She tried to read his face and eased back a little, "Maybe your taste run more towards someone like… Richard."

Angry he snapped out, "I like women!"  
She pulled him forward, hands cupping his face as she leaned in to kiss him again, hands sliding to tighten painfully in his hair when he resisted. He relented, leaning towards her and she pressed their lips together, trying to force her tongue into his mouth but it was clamped shut tight. She pulled back, "What in the world are you doing?"  
He frowned, and muttered out, "I don't know."

She nodded, lips pursing, "You've never been with a woman, have you Ben?"

"Of course I have."

She pressed him back into the tent, pressed him hard down onto his back, hovering over him. She was close, close enough that Ben could feel her body heat and his body reacted hard, humiliating himself as he grew hard, so close to her she had to feel it. She finally lowered her body to touch his, laughing softly when he tried to spread his legs to give her somewhere to settle. She had to know now, there was no way to hide it, and he made a small sound at how good it felt to have a female body pressed against his.

She kissed him again, his mouth finally easing open, and he moaned when her tongue was suddenly in his mouth, moaned and wretched his hips up against her, hands awkwardly clenched at his sides, not knowing what he should be doing. She pulled back and he tried to follow her, desperate now, and she laughed again.

"Have you ever been with a woman Ben?"

He didn't want to tell the truth, didn't want to admit to that, but he guessed she would know soon enough if she kept going, he turned his head away from her, "No."

"Oh Benjamin, you really have lived a sad life, haven't you?"

That was too much for him to swallow and he tried to push her away, tried to get back up to his feet. She didn't allow him though, pulled him back down, "Did I say you could leave?"

"You plan on forcing me to stay for this?"  
Her hand pressed over his crotch, feeling him hard and straining and smirked at him, "You're saying you don't want to?"

"What do you want from me Ilana?"

She leaned back on her haunches, and looked like she was really considering. She finally titled her head down to look at him, "I'd like to make you scream. I'm just not sure yet why I'd like you to be screaming." She pressed a knee against his inside thigh and he edged his legs apart for her, "Not sure if I want it to be because you feel good or because you're hurting." She ground against him hard enough that he gasped, somewhere between pleasure and pain. She watched him, "Maybe both."

She shook her head when he went to talk, and went about unbuttoning his shirt, pulling it off as he watched her like she was some deadly creature. She finally got his shirt off and twisted it, "I've had enough of your mouth for now, for now you are gonna listen." He let her gag him, he didn't know what else he could do. She pulled back, "Roll onto your stomach." He did, squeezing his eyes shut as he feared what she planned on doing. She pulled his hands behind his back, tying them tight together, and then nudged him to roll over onto his back again. It was uncomfortable and he shifted a bit, finding the right shift of weight so he wasn't pressing his bound hands painfully into the ground.

"Part of me wants to see you in the ground, see you bloody and beaten down, begging for your life but the other part… the other part sees everything you've done to serve Jacob and in that.. I see myself. Part of me wants to hold you Ben, wants to comfort you…" She trailed her hand down his face before slapping him hard. "Part of me wants to make you mine."

She laid down on top of him again, pressing her face into his neck, and chuckled against him, "How is that Ben? Do you inspire this kind of confusion in everyone you deal with?" She rubbed against the scruff on his cheeks, "Should this be how your first time is? Trussed up, so scared you can't take your eyes off me?"

He said something, but it only came out as muffled complaints. She pulled back a little so she could kiss along his jawbone, up his cheek and finally to his forehead. His eyes were closed, a desperate look on his face. She cradled his face until he opened his eyes, "Is it Benjamin? Is this how you want your first time?" One hand reached down to start to undo his pants, and he whined through the gag.

Once the zipper was undone she slipped her hand down them, almost losing her balance as his hips bucked wildly when her fingers brushed over him. That made her clench her thighs too, he wanted her so bad, it was a turn on to have him so undone by just a touch.

She nodded to herself and sat up, hand slipping from his pants, and if he hadn't been gagged Ben would have begged her to keep touching him. He was so hard, so far gone, he couldn't even care how humiliated he was at admitting he had never been with a woman. He was afraid she was gonna stop, and struggled to sit up, but she gave him a small smile and pressed him back down.

She grabbed his pants and he couldn't help but blush as she stripped them off, arms tensing as he instinctively wanted to cover himself, though with his hands tied behind his back there wasn't much hope of that. She eyed him appraisingly, causing the blush to slide all the way up his cheeks, making him squirm. Her hand ran up his thigh, making his cock twitch and a moan to escape from around the gag. There was a muffled please through the gag that had her smile without looking at him, and she moved to run her fingertips across the head of his dick.

Ben was panting around his shirt, desperate, his hands had gone numb and he didn't even care. She was pulling off her shirt, and the bra under it, and he felt his eyes go wide. He'd seen women's breast of course, but never this close. Never in person, never had a women topless _for him_. He made a frustrated sound, he wanted to _touch_. She wasn't done as she stripped off her pants and Ben's hands clenched with how badly he wanted to be able to touch her skin, wanted to be able to do anything but awkwardly lay there and only take what she gave him.

She moved up his body slowly, his dick sliding along her soft stomach and Ben was breathing so fast he was a little afraid he was gonna hyperventilate. When she was laying over him, straddling his hips she reached down to kiss his cheek, and he whipped his head to her quickly, wanting to kiss her. He tried to catch her eyes, begging through the gag, it wasn't fair that he would finally get to be with a women and not get to do anything.

She traced the gag with one finger, finally reaching behind his head to untie it, "You need to keep your voice down though Benjamin, or you will get gagged again, you understand?"

"Yes." He reached up to kiss her and she granted it, leaning down and molding her lips to his, nipping at his bottom lip. She could feel him, if possible, grow harder against her. His tongue was clumsy, teeth bumping against each other as he struggled to get closer to her. One hand reached down to grab at him, tugging almost roughly on his dick compared to earlier.

He had been tugging at his hands and they were coming loose, Ilana glanced at it, but dismissed it, not concerned anymore about him having his hands free. She was right, he finally wiggled his hand free and pulled them out from behind his back, but after all that he only kept them at his sides, desperate to touch her but didn't know where. Didn't know how, and he was terrified if he did something wrong she would stop.

She laughed against his mouth, "Are you going to touch me Benjamin?"

He swallowed down hard, ashamed, "How should I touch you?"

She had something biting to say to that, something cruel, but she met his eyes and they were soft, wide and she felt her face soften in response and reached for his hand. She took it and placed it along her side, frowning when he pulled away when she let go. "It's okay Benjamin, you can touch me."

"Promise you won't leave if I do something wrong." The words were so honest, so open that Ilana couldn't help but smile.

"If you do something wrong I'll tell you Ben, but I plan on keeping you in here all night with me, so leaving will not be an option."

He timidly slid his hands down her side, skimming the edges of her ass, chickening out from going any closer. She finally had to move his hand to her breast, and he anxiously slid his hand over her, thumb rubbing her nipple, and he almost came as she moaned. He lifted his other hand and covered her other breast, staring at awe at her.

She moved quickly and he yanked his hands away, sure he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry."

She only lay down across his body though, pressing against him to kiss him, and he slid his hand up her back to her hair, not daring to grab at it or touch too much, but wanted to try to hold her there while he got the hang of kissing her.

He cried out when she pulled away, trying to tug her back to him. When she resisted he whimpered, but let her go immediately, not willing to get on her bad side. He still remembered the sharp bite of the butt of her gun, and he still harbored, even now, a fairly strong fear of her. "Why did you stop?"

She tilted her head at him, he was hard and dripping, hips shifting constantly even without stimulation, "Do you want this Benjamin? I will not force you."

"Please, please please." He couldn't regret begging when she pressed against him, and he wrapped his arms around her, pressing his face against her neck. "Oh God please."

She chuckled, but it wasn't cruel sounding. "It is nice to be wanted so badly." She moved down his body, his hands reluctantly moving to let her. She stopped when she was over his dick, blowing on the tip of his dick, making his whole body shiver. She reached out to lick at him and he cried out, his arm immediately going across his mouth to muffle it, apologetic eyes meeting hers. She eyed him for a moment, "Bend your knees and spread your legs for me Benjamin."

He didn't understand why but he did as he was told, feeling a little uncomfortable, like he was exposed. She ran her hand over him, spreading pre cum over him, listening to him whimper. When her hand was slicked up without warning she pressed two fingers inside him, biting back a laugh when he squealed. He started to pull away but she snapped out, "Don't move."

"What are you doing?"

She smiled at him, as reassuring as she could, "Relax Benjamin. Trust me."

He didn't look like he trusted her at all, "That doesn't feel good."

"Shh." She leaned forward to suck just the head of his dick in her mouth, teasing him as her two fingers pressed inside him and out, over and over, keeping an eye on him and angling her fingers differently each time until she hit just… _there_ … and Ben nearly came out of his skin.

"Ohh! Ilana…"

Her mouth crooked, "Did that feel good Benjamin?" She knew there wasn't enough slickness, but she pressed 3 fingers inside him, a clearly pained expression crossing his face. She pressed harder inside him, making sure she pressed against that spot, enjoying the pain and pleasure that cross his face, watching the confusion as he wasn't sure what he felt.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He looked like he was gonna say yes, but she pressed against his prostate against, and he whimpered, hips jerking. He finally shook his head, "No."

She knew she was hurting him, that couldn't be denied, and she whispered, "Does it hurt?" He was panting and didn't answer, eyes wide. She pressed harder and ground out, "Does it _hurt_?"

He was making odd sounds, not quite a whimper, but finally answered, "Yes."

She nodded like that made her happy, "Do you think you could fit more Benjamin, shall I try for 4 fingers?"

"Please Ilana…"

As it was her fingers felt like too much pushing in with no lube, and she liked that. She liked violating him like this, loved watching pain cover his face while his hips jerked hard. Idly she wondered if she could find something from the crash that she could use to fuck him with. She pulled her fingers out and the sound he made was definite one of pain, and without hesitating she moved up and lowered herself on him, practically throwing herself down to kiss him to silence his moan. She slid her mouth off his, viciously biting at his neck until he made a small sound, before she went back to his mouth.

She reached back with one hand, giving his balls a sharp tug, pulling him back from the edge. She moved up and down quickly, hard, Ben's hands coming up to hold her hips, getting over some of his nervousness finally. He could already feel himself losing control and whimpered out, "I'm, I'm gonna come…"

She didn't bother to tell him to wait, she knew he wouldn't be able to, she was actually pretty impressed he managed to wait as long as he had his first time. Just as his hips started to jerk erratically she pulled back, slapping her hand hard over his mouth to muffle his sounds. He cried out hard when he came, fingers digging into her sides until there would probably be bruises.

He came hard, his vision almost blurring, a second wave of sounds when he felt her cum, tightening around him, making his hips keep jerking even after he was sure there wasn't anything left for him to give. She finally collapsed over him, hand sliding away from his mouth as she held up her weight.

He was breathing hard, awkwardly touching her back, not sure what he was supposed to do. He pressed his nose against her neck, smelling her, and almost without his consent his arms tightened around her, pulling her close to him. She let him hold her close for a moment before pulling away, almost hesitating at his lost look. She only found the blanket pushed into the corner though and moved to lay next to him, directing him to lay his head on her shoulder, pulling the blanket around them. She touched his hair gently, tilting her head against his, "Get some sleep Benjamin. We will talk in the morning."

He did sleep, better than he had in years. He woke up with a start, and found himself alone, naked in the tent. He could feel the blush rising up his cheeks as he struggled to wake up enough to understand what was going on. He could hear voices outside and scrambled to find his clothes, body sore in a way he'd never felt before. In a way that was… nice.

He found them and pulled them on, startled by how close the voices sounded now. He could make out Ilana and he thought maybe the other was Richard. He tried to judge where they were, hoping to avoid them when he stepped out of the tent. He listened until he was sure they weren't outside the tent and crawled out. Only to find himself face to face with Miles, who looked mightily amused.

He glanced behind him, "That's ah, Ilana's tent, isn't it?"

He hesitated, half way out. He knelt up, for once in his life nothing coming to mind to say. He finally managed out, "I… I had nowhere to sleep."

Miles only raised an eyebrow, chuckling to himself in a way that made Ben's face flush. He moved fully to his feet though, trying to glare Miles down, infinitely agitated when it only made the other shake his head in humor, and head the other way.

He stayed there for a few moments, trying to pull himself together, hand going to the mark on his neck. He finally forced himself to move when the arguing got louder, going to investigate. He was startled as Ilana nearly shoved past him, not understanding the gruff behavior. He had never slept with someone before but he had thought… thought there would be some kind of familiarity with her.

His voice sounded odd when he spoke, hurt, "Where are you going?"

She threw up a hand dismissively and kept walking, leaving Richard to fill in the situation, a sneer in his voice, "She's going to get dynamite. To blow up the ship."

Ben watched after her, frowning before heading to start the day. She would be back soon enough.

 


End file.
